Collecting application usage data for user research and product development has become commonplace in software applications. Computers and electronic devices generally have access to communication networks, such as the Internet, to freely transmit usage data, among other things, to a server or central usage data repository so that various types of user and/or product analysis can be performed thereon. Asset-modification applications, such as Adobe® Photoshop® or Adobe® Illustrator®, can generate event logs, generally on a very high level, which comprise sequences of user actions within sessions of application activity. For instance, the event logs can include, among other things, references to tools and/or features used on an asset in an asset-modifying workflow, and timestamps associated with each instance of use. In some instances, these event logs can be collected and transmitted to a server through user activity streams, to analyze how the applications and tools provided therein are being employed. The ability to extrapolate meaningful insight into the activity streams is limited, however, without deeper contextual knowledge about the asset or its visual content.